1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted imidazo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-carbonitriles useful as antihypertensive agents and/or antidepressant agents in mammals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,449 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,005 to Dusza et al. describe pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines and imidazo[1,5-a]pyrimidines useful as anti-anxiety agents.